The force of Destiny
by GMI
Summary: Five years after the trip to Africa, the fate met to Callie and Arizona, but she is no longer the same person. Callie will try to make she fall in love of her again, but it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to Grey's Anatomy.**

**AN: I'm sorry for every mistake I make, I don't have a beta yet and English is not my first language so I would truly appreciate any constructive input that may help further my storytelling. **

#####################

The life is based on decisions. We have choices, we choose, we bet. We win or lose, and we need to choose again... We can accept it or fight for change it.

Arizona was fighting. She loved Callie with her whole soul. She knew that she made a mistake and was trying to rectify it.

Three months ago when she left Callie alone in the middle of the airport she didn´t know her real feelings to her. Of course they were girlfriends and she had strong feelings for her, but was unimaginable believe that she would feel the necessity to come back just three months after because was she needed her.

In spite of Arizona was feeling useful and knew she was changing lives her own life was empty. She was crying every night because she missed her, even after that all those days she was looking for by Callie every morning and the cold sheets were a sign the another painful day.

So she made a decision and returned to Seattle with the hope to recover her life, to recover Callie.

"Again? Really Arizona, how many times I need to tell you that leave me alone," Since her return a week ago, Arizona kept going to Callie´s home every day trying to talk with her, but Callie didn't want to. She was mad and upset.

The fact was even when Callie wanted to deny it inside she couldn´t help but feel happiness when that night she opened the door and saw Arizona´s face. Those curls, the deep blue eyes that she could lose herself for hours... That seductive smile that could achieve anything. Her Arizona. The love of her life.

Nevertheless Callie was refusing to talk with Arizona and every time Arizona was trying to talk with her, Callie simply closed the door or she was leaving.

"Please Calliope, we need to talk"

"Not, don't Calliope me like this" Callie said with annoyance.

"Please, Callie. I've been coming here and the hospital for seven days. Please I need to talk with you. I know you are mad, but..."

"You know... Right" Callie snorted. "What do you know Arizona?. Do you how feel that the women you love, and you believed that was mutual is going Africa leaving you alone in the airport?, Do you know how does feel?"

"No, ok, I don't know how does feel, and I'm really sorry about that. I regret every day, but I love you Callie. I need you,"

They looked each other for a few seconds. There was nothing but love. Arizona tried to hold the Callie´s hand but she rapidly moved away.

"I'm sorry for you, I don't have nothing to talk with you. Now please you get out because this is my apartment's door and I need get inside" Callie said indifferently

Arizona bit your lip and moved to one side.

"Thank you, now goodbye." When Callie entered into the apartment and was closing the door Arizona stopped it.

"No. Not anymore. I've begged you for a week to talk and you just ignored me. I traveled loads of kilometers for coming here with you and I don't go anywhere without we talk" Arizona was standing holding the door.

"You needed to come back because you left. Don't you dare blame me for this" Both women were yelling in the middle of the corridor.

"I don't blame you Callie; I am just asking a minute to talk... just that..." Callie noticed the pain in Arizona´s voice and thought for a moment.

"Just a minute, and then you go?"

Arizona smiled sadly "If that if you want, I´ll go forever"

Callie moved away to the door and indicated Arizona could go on. Arizona sighed in relief. She would talk to Callie. She had the chance to fight for her. She wanted to show to Callie that she was completely in love with her.

"Thank you"

"Just talk, Arizona" When the door was closed Arizona began to talk.

"I´m sorry. I'm deeply , deeply sorry, and I know that don't change the fact that I left you, but I need you hear me..."

"Ok, I´ve heard you, now you can go." Callie was avoiding Arizona's glance, she knew that Arizona had her eyes brimming with tears and Callie didn't want giving into them.

"I've missed you so much Callie. I've been regretful for left you every single day..." The tears were trickling down her cheeks and Callie was looking the floor. "Actually not, I don´t regret about left you..."

"Great. Very nice, Arizona. Did you want to talk to me for telling me you are happy now, because it is…"

"No! Let me finish ok!? If this is my last change with you at least let me talk... Please..." Arizona said with a broken voice.

"Ok... "

"I love you Callie. I love you so much. I realized that I want to spend my life with you. I was a complete idiot," Arizona sighed "but you must understand that I couldn't allow you to come with me in that way... that would have been a huge mistake..."

"Well, I´m sure that is much better" Callie said sarcastically.

"No. Of course not, but I hope we can talk and you are able to forgive me..." Arizona stepped forward to Callie. "I. Love. You. Please, please give me another chance to show you how I love you" Arizona held Callie´s hand.

"Arizona, you broke my heart" Callie said sobbing.

"I know and I´m truly sorry. Please Calliope, when I was in Africa I just was able to think about you, how I missed you, your eyes, your skin... your lips... Your kisses... "Arizona kissed softly Callie's lips.

Callie put Arizona aside. "I'm sorry. I can't"

"Please, tell me you don´t love me anymore..."

"Arizona..." Arizona was trying to kiss her again.

"Callie I can´t breathe without you... I can´t live without you... I promise I´ll be the woman you deserve, give me a chance..."

"I can't. I won't"

Callie could see the hurt in Arizona´s face. "Why..? Ok, I've messed everything up but I swear I've changed"

After a few seconds Arizona continued. "Before I met you I did not believe in love, in true love, the love that changes your life... which it teaches you that your life doesn't have any sense without the person you are in love. That feeling that you are in heaven every time you open your eyes in the morning and she is lying next to you... and you don't want anything but that. You could happily die for her and absolutely you will die without her... All of this I've known because of you..."

Callie was crying while she was hearing the Arizona's speech.

"Are you finished?" Callie said in a gross way.

"Yes... I guess so..."

"Well, so, you can leave now"

Arizona looked to Callie for a second and took out a paper from her pocket. "Do you know what is it?

"Not. and I don't be in mood to guess"

"It´s a plane ticket... to Africa. If I don't have any chance with you, I'll return there with the people who need me... "

"So you are leaving again..." Callie said with faltering voice.

"It's up to you. Just tell me that I have a chance, and I don't go anywhere... tell me you still love me and I'll spend every day asking your sorry, I'll do that for one hundred years it if necessary until you are able to spent your life with me again... Just tell me..."

"Have a good trip. Take care"

"Ow." Arizona felt dying. "So that it´s all?"

Callie dried her tears. "Yes."

"Can I... ?" Before finishing her sentence Arizona was kissing Callie like if her life depended on that.

"I really sorry all of this... I love you Calliope. I'll always do"

"Goodbye, Arizona" Callie was praying that Arizona was able to leave the apartment before she couldn't resist the urge to hug and kiss her forever.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Arizona looked deeply into Callie´s eyes.

"I... I´m... I have someone in my life..." Callie couldn't say that looking into Arizona´s eyes.

"I´m... I'm sorry. I didn't know... It´s just I thought that... Sorry... I should go..."

"Arizona..."

"Not, it's ok. I hope that person to be able to make you happy... like I didn´t"

"You did, but then..."

"Yeah... I know... Take care Calliope"

Arizona walked to the door and before get out she turned to Callie. "Tomorrow at six pm"

"What?"

"My plane it´ll takeoff at that hour... I tell you for if you change your mind... I´ll be waiting for you Calliope." Arizona smiled to Callie and through the door.

When the door was closed Callie couldn't contain her sobbing. She rested on the door and slowly slipped her to the floor.

Her head between her hands. She only could cry... Of course she still loved Arizona. How she couldn't?

Arizona still has been able to stop her heart with just a glance... When she kissed her a few minutes ago Callie was begging that the world just stop it right there with her in Arizona's arms, and their lips connected just as it should be forever.

But Callie couldn't do that. Not right now. Her life was changed and will change even more. Will Arizona be able to handle it? She didn't know but she wouldn't give Arizona the chance of break her heart again. Not again. Besides how could she explain that? Even when they weren't in a relationship she shouldn't do that she did. But why? She was single again... even when her heart belonged to Arizona and she knew it. If was Arizona, what would have thought it...?

Nothing matters now, because even when Arizona begged for another chance, she refused her. Less that twenty four hours, just that and her life would be the same... the same life without Arizona, dark, empty and sad life... At least now she had someone to put her dreams, but wouldn't be wonderful could live that new life with Arizona..?

##########

"Would you call me?"

"Yes, sure..."

"Arizona, did you hear something we are talking about?"

"What?"

"Arizona, please stop spinning around..."

"Sorry, Teddy... Do you think she'll come?"

Teddy sighed. They both have been in the airport since forty minutes now, and Arizona just was talking about Callie and was looking for her for everywhere.

"I don't know"

"What is she can't find me?, What is she is lost here trying to find me...?" Arizona needed to believe that Callie would be there asking her not to travel to Africa...

"Look, If she wants to find you, she will"

"Teddy!" Arizona protested

"What?"

"You are not helping..." Arizona was nervous and Teddy could notice it but was trying to calm her because she didn't believe that Callie was searching for Arizona.

Teddy grabbed to Arizona by her shoulders. "Arizona, you are leaving there to live your dream, can you please stop to think in Callie?"

"No! Don't you understand? Callie is my dream... my dream, not Africa..." she was holding her tears back.

"Arizona, you need to live your life... you won a Madison Grant and that is an incredible thing that you need to enjoy it. I know you are in love with Callie but you came back here and she had moved on with her life without you... she had all right to do that... you can't blame her for that..."

"I'm not blaming her... It's just..."

"I know honey, I know..." Teddy held her for a few seconds. "But really Arizona just enjoy that... You will do an amazing job helping children there..."

"Yes... I guess... Maybe you are right..."

"I'm, I'm totally right" Teddy smiled her "I'll miss you"

"Me too. I know it will be hard for you... to lose a best friend ever..." Both laughed.

"Arizona?"

"Mmm?"

"You are right, It'll be hard but, I guess you'll call me..."

"Of course I'll do that! I'll tell you about every kid I could save... Thank you Teddy"

"For what reason?"

"For coming here... for be my best friend... I don't know... Thank you for everything..."

"You are really welcome, and you don't need to thank me anything..."

At that moment Teddy's pager sounded.

"Dammit" Teddy sighed

"Is it a 911?"

"Yes... sorry..."

"Hey, it's ok, don't worry. Go, somebody needs you," Arizona smiled

"But you will be here for another thirty minutes at least, I wanted to be here with you"

"It's no big deal, really"

"Ok... I'll miss you"

"You already said that, you will make me cry" They hugged again. "I'll call you and you'll tell me how is Karev doing his job, Ok?"

"Arizona, lets him breathe"

"We are talking about my tiny humans, no way I could take off my eyes on him and as I won't be here you will be my eyes". Teddy rolled her eyes. "Awesome, you will be like a spy..."

"Yeah, a surgeon and a spy, great..."

"You'll do it, I know. Now you go to save lives"

"Yes, just the last hug"

"Teddy?"

"What?"

"Callie didn't come..." She said with a broken voice

"I'm sorry..." Teddy hugged Arizona and she could feel her shaking and sobbing.

"Could you tell her that I waited her?"

"Arizona..." Teddy warned her.

"Ok... Ok... Go…" She wiped her tears away with her palm.

Arizona was feeling broken. Alone in the airport she could only think about the last time she was there with Callie and how the things ended. She wanted that everything were different, she was rejected about she was not being able to explain Callie why she believe that she wouldn´t be happy in Africa, and now she haven't any chance to do it. She even was not gone and she was missing Callie already. Just another thirty minutes, and she would lose Callie for ever.

##########

The knock on the door brought her to the reality. She couldn't say how many hours she spent sitting on that couch sobbing.

"Torres, are you there?. Callie, open the door"

She opened the door. She knew that Mark was worried because she didn't answer neither of his calls.

"What do you need Mark?"

"What do I need?, Are you kidding me Callie? I've called you a hundred times and you didn't answer, I was scared. You didn't go to work." He looked really worried.

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"What the hell is going on?" He could see that Callie was crying minutes ago. "You look like hell"

"I've lost her"

He didn't need more words, he knew what Callie was talking about. "Come on, come here" He said opening his arms and embracing her while he closed the door.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yes, I did. She came here yesterday and we talked, she is leaving today..."

"I'm sorry... so, she left you because the baby" Mark was caressing the Callie's hair while both were on the couch.

"No."

Mark sighed. "Well, at least you tried"

"No". Callie repeated almost verge of tears.

"No, what?"

"I didn't. I didn't tell her about the baby..."

"Why?, Callie we talked about that.. You need to talk to her."

"No, Mark, I won't. She is leaving again, she is leaving to Africa"

"Yes, because you didn't want to talk to her"

Come on, Callie, I'm sure she'll understand. She loves you."

"Really, Mark?, Let me see... Hey, Arizona, remember when you were in Africa, well, Mark and I spent the night together because I was angry and drunk and now I'm expecting a baby of him... What do you think?"

"Well, that isn't the speech I had in mind..."

"Did she understand?" Callie asked angry.

"Who?"

"Lexie, Did Lexi understand?"

"No... she didn't, but it isn't the same, Callie I was..."

"Don't. Mark just stops, ok? We will be parents, we will be happy and, we'll find someone to love..."

"She made you happy, Callie and you love her, I'm just saying that..."

"That nothing, Mark."

Mark sighed. "We will be happy, right?"

"We will, the three of us..." Callie smiled sadly.

After a silent minute Mark spoke again.

"Do you know I want you be happy?"

"Of course I know"

"Do you know, what I would have been happy?. That Lexi would accept the baby..."

"I'm sorry Mark"

"But I'm relieved, Do you know why?. Because I tried, and maybe someday she wants to spend her life with me and our Mark junior"

Callie laughed. "Mark junior, really?"

"Ok, maybe ours little Calliope..."

"No, You never say that name again". Callie warned him. That right were just for Arizona.

"However, You can't say the same because you gave up, before to try it"

"Please, tell me we are not talking about Arizona again"

"Yes, we do. I'm your friend and as your best friend I'm trying you do the right"

When Callie saw that Mark was looking her keys, she asked. "Where do you go?"

"I'm not going, We are going to find Arizona, at least you need to try... I don't want that in a few months you are wondering what You would have if you were telling her the truth"

"Is late, Mark" her voice was broken.

"What time, her plane was leaving?" Mark said looking her watch.

"At six, but..."

"We are late, Let's go"

"Thank you"

"You two can thank me later, now we need to go."

Callie smiled him and both left the apartment. Callie had the opportunity to stop Arizona and if Mark had right, Arizona would accept to her and the baby, and both could start a family, just like she always wanted.

"I'm sorry, Callie"

"It's ok, maybe that's better, you know? Surely she wouldn't accept the situation, so..."

Mark looked at her and smiled sadly. They were looking for Arizona and they couldn't find her. They were at the airport a couple minutes before at six, but Arizona just wasn't in the hall. Mark insisted to Callie call to her while they were in the way but all the times Arizona's voicemail answered.

He can see the sadness in Callie's face and she couldn't but blames himself, he was who gave hope to her and now Callie again needed to face the fact that Arizona left.

"You can call her, I'm sure she'll return if you talk to her..."

"Don't Mark. I need to forget about her" that words hurt so much to her, she felt that someone was tightening her heart.

"But..."

"Please..?" She said with a broken voice.

"Ok"

Mark could see the tears running down her cheeks. Both were in silence. Mark was driving and Callie decided turn on the radio trying to get Arizona out of her mind. The silence was broken by "Within Temptation", Memories was playing on the radio and Callie couldn't get her mind of Arizona, she knew that her life without Arizona it would be a hard way, her only hope was the baby who was growing inside her, but she had any doubt, part of her heart, no matter what, it would always belong to Arizona.

##########

"Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?" She asked the girl who was crying in the middle of the hall.

"I want my mommy" she answered in sobs

"What's your name?"

"Sofia"

"Nice to meet you Sofia, you have a really beautiful name... By the way, I'm Dr. Robbins, Arizona Robbins" she smiled the girl who was calmed now and watching at Arizona carefully.

"Dr. Zona"

"Well, yes, that works too... So Sofia, what's your mommy' name?"

"Mommy" Sofia said without hesitation

"Right, silly me... and Do you know where was your mommy?

Sofia shook her head

"Is your mommy a patient?, Is your father with you?"

Sofia shook her head again. "My mommy is a doctor like you and Daddy isn't here, he is far away, he is Seatt.. Seate...

"Seattle"

"Yes, but he promised me that he will come to visit us"

"That's great" Sofia smiled to her.

Arizona called a nurse who was near. "Betty, Do you know who is this beautiful girl?"

"No, I've never seen her before, why?"

"She was trying to find her mommy, she said that she is a doctor here"

"What's her name?"

"Mommy" both answered in unison and when Betty laughed Sofia looked at Arizona confused.

"Does anybody asking for her?" Arizona asked Betty.

"No, at least until now..."

"Ok. Do you know what, Sofia?, I need to do some work in my office and I need an assistant ... How old are you?"

"I'm three and a half" Sofia said proudly.

"Perfect. You could be my assistant, while Betty is looking for your mommy... Don't you?

"Yes!, I'll be your assistant Dr. Zona. Mommy always says that I'm a good helper.

"Well Betty, my new assistant and I have work to do... when you find her mommy, you send her to my office, Ok?

"Yes, Dr. Robbins"

"Bye Betty" Sofia said to the nurse.

Several minutes passed since Arizona and Sofia were in the office when they heard that someone was yelling.

"Sofia, baby, where are you?, Come on, baby, come here..." she was scared, that could be noticed by the tone of her voice. "Excuse me, Did you see a girl, three years old, black hair..."

"Yes, are talking about Sofia? Are you?"

"Yes! Where is my daughter, did you see her?"

"She is with..." the nurse couldn't finish the phrase when a door was opened and Sofia yelled.

"Mommy, I'm here..." said walking toward Her mother while she was coming out Arizona's office

"Sofia, god, you scared me to dead" Callie walked into Sofia and hugged her.

"Mommy, you are choking me"

"Sorry, Baby... Is just... I was really scared, never do that again, Ok?"

"Sorry, mommy..." Sofia said ashamed

"Well, come on... lets go..."

"Can we wait?, I'm working"

"You, what? Callie asked intrigued

"I'm her assistant"

"Well, we can go to say bye and we'll thanks her for taking care of you"

"Yes, mommy. Can I come here tomorrow?"

Callie smiled. "That doctor must be really nice, a few hours ago you didn't want never come back..."

"She is, mommy, she is really cool"

Callie still was knelt front Sofia when she heard a voice. Could spend ten years and still, she could recognize it. She didn't need to raise the sight to know who was. She missed that sweet sound towards five years.

"Here is your mommy. I'm sorry , ma'am, I was on the phone. You should be Sofia's mother"

She was sure that her heart stopped by an instant, and now was racing. She dreamed so many times when they meet again and now she was frozen. She was scared not even want to look up her. But she did and she couldn't help a big smile. She felt happy, for a second she was happy.

"Hi... I... You..." Her mouth was dry. She couldn't talk... she didn't know any word at that moment. "Arizona..." she whispered.

Sofia was looking at her mother. "Is doctor Zona" she corrected her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Robbins. Arizona Robbins."

Callie was bewildered, why the hell Arizona was standing in front of her extending her hand in greeting like she was a stranger. In all these years Callie thought about how Arizona could react if they met again, and happiness, anger or hurt were some of the feeling in she thought, but never in a million years this.

"Arizona, I'm me... Why are you...? Callie couldn't finish because someone was calling at Arizona and she recognized that person too.

"Arizona, I was waiting for you at the entrance, how many times I need to tell you... Callie" Teddy was there too.

"Do you know each other?" Arizona asked Teddy

"Yes... Callie is an old friend... We used work together in Seattle..."

"Teddy, what is all of this?" Said Callie still trying to understand what was happening

Teddy approached at Callie and hugged. "I promise I'll explain you all, just not now..."

"But Teddy, why she.."

"Please, Callie, not now." that was almost a plea.

Callie observed the two women for an instant. "Come on Sof, say goodbye" When Sofia run towards Arizona to say bye, Callie looked at Teddy "I'll be waiting your call, and gave her a card.

"I'll do. I promise"

"Bye, Sofia, take care and be good for mommy" Callie heard Arizona talking with Sofia. "Nice to meet you Dr. Torres"

"Nice to meet you... Dr. Robbins" she said with a lump in her throat.

##########

**AN2: Sorry again about my English...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to Grey's Anatomy.**

**AN: I'm sorry for every mistake I make, I don't have a beta yet and English is not my first language so I would truly appreciate any constructive input that may help further my storytelling.**

#####################

Callie was waiting for Teddy, who had called at Callie in the morning and they agreed to meet in that coffee. The night before Callie couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Arizona all night trying to figure what was happening with her.

She had mixed feelings, she was feeling happy to see Arizona again, she was waiting for that moment long time ago, she dreamed about it many times, but not in this way, she was angry and worried, she didn't know what to think, so even when she agree on be there at 5pm, she was so anxious that one hour before she was sitting and in waiting for Teddy.

Of course that was worse because the minutes seemed hours, but the wait was over, Teddy was coming through the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't finish on time..." Teddy was explaining to Callie while she sat.

"Don't worry, it's ok" The truth was that it isn't the words that Callie wanted to say. Callie wanted to shout at her because she was there counting the minutes and she was delayed for thirty minutes.

When the waiter saw that Teddy had come, he approached to the table.

"Would you like to order madam?"

"Yes please, do you want something? Asked at Callie.

"Another coffee, please"

"Two coffees, thank you"

"I'll be back in a minute"

When the waiter left, Teddy started the conversation. "How have you been? How is Sofia?"

"I'm fine. I'm ... Can we do this later...? What happens to Arizona? Why she didn't recognize me?"

Teddy noticed Callie's angst. After a few seconds she sighed and without look at her she answered. "Because a glioma"

"What? That's a..." she couldn't finish, she never wanted to hear that word, far from about Arizona."

"Yes..." Teddy replied sadly.

"How?, When..?" She had hundreds of questions but she couldn't do it. She wasn't sure if she wants the answers. In fact she was sure, she didn't want to have to do these questions.

At that moment the waiter brought the coffees. For Callie were hours until Teddy answered.

"Teddy, please... I need to know"

"She was diagnosed with a brain tumor almost five years ago. The pressure is the cause of the amnesia, is for that reason she didn't recognize you."

"Five years? That is when she was in Africa... How she...?"

"No. She didn't travel"

"That's impossible. I was in the airport..." Callie was trying to assimilate what she heard. Arizona had a brain tumor since five years ago and she didn't know, she couldn't be there with her.

"Did you? She was waiting for you and you never arrived. I was there Callie... she was crying for you..."

"I was late..." Callie didn't notice that tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"It's a shame that she never knew it" Teddy whispered

"I don't understand, you said she didn't travel..."

"When she was waiting in the airport a little boy had a heart failure and she started the CPR and when the ambulance arrived she didn't want to leave the kid..."

"Of course she didn't ... Arizona never would desert a tiny human..." Both women smiled.

"So, she lost her plane... but why she stayed?"

"The next day she started to feel unwell. She thought that was a cold but the days passed and she was worse, so I convinced her to go to the doctor" Teddy sighed "and she was diagnosed brain tumor... astrocytoma..."

Callie was scared to ask, but she needed to know. "Which phase?"

"Stage two"

"Oh god..., how is she...? I mean..."

"The doctor says that she is strong... all of these years the tumor was controlled effectively. She had a surgery but they couldn't remove it totally so, she has been in treatment since then... but you know the prognosis so..."

"Don't!, please, don't say it..." Callie was pale, she couldn't stop thinking, she didn't want to hear Teddy anymore.

"Callie, look... She is doing great... she have radiotherapy and chemotherapy every six months more or less"

"That is a strong treatment, she needs a lot of rest and a healthy diet and... god, Arizona never had a healthy diet... I'll need to cook for her, I can do that ... she needs..."

Callie was rambling "Callie, stop. You can't do that..."

"Of course I can, I always..."

"Callie, she doesn't know you..."

"We can tell her that I was a friend"

"No, I'm sorry... she asked me don't to know anything about her past, and I won't tell her and you won't do it neither."

"But..." Teddy was telling her that she should lose the opportunity that she waited for five years... she should be a stranger to Arizona. How could she do that? Just be there, so near to her and without even talking to her... that was impossible...

"Not but, Callie, Arizona went through a lot of things, even now she is fighting for her life, no way I would remind her the life she doesn't want remember."

"What are you talking about?" When a few seconds passed and Teddy didn't answer Callie insisted. "What, Teddy?"

"When she knew about the brain tumor she was devastated. The prognosis in this kind of tumor is terrifying and as a doctor you know it very well..." Callie just bit her lip and Teddy continued. "She is a surgeon, and had a brain tumor, how much chance do you think she had of being able to keep operating...? And she knew it of course... " Teddy sighed. " So, I convinced of her, to go to tell you, because, she needed you, she still was in love with you..."

"She never called me... she didn't look for me. I had been there for her, Teddy, I loved her... I..." Callie couldn't finish because Teddy went on talking.

"She went to talk to you, and she knew about Sofia... well, about your pregnancy..."

"Wait, she knew it!? God... No... All of this is my fault..." Callie was crying. If she would talk with Arizona all would be different.

"Don't. Don't blame yourself about this. She has a tumor and it isn't your fault. I wish, you had never had sex with Mark so soon, and you had forgiven Arizona, but we can't change the past...""She left me... She... I'm an idiot... I'm a fucking idiot. She hates me..." The last words came out her mouth like a whisper.

"She doesn't hate you, because she doesn't

Know who you are. I don't like to talk about Arizona's life and I won't, but I'll tell you that maybe she hates you a little for a while... but for how long can you hate the person you are in love with? Her last feelings she had about you, were just, be in love with you... and the only reason because I'm telling you this, is because I'm sure, she wanted you know it... " Teddy smiled at Callie, she knew that all of that was hard for her too.

"Thank you... I mean, for telling me this... I know you were mad with me, and now, I can see why... but, why you never told me, Teddy? We were working together, if I had known that ..." She was feeling sick, guilty... she was feeling die...

"Because I promised her, she would hate me if I would tell you and she needed me... I'm sorry Callie, but I couldn't" Teddy said honestly. "She thought that because your pregnancy wouldn't be the best that you knew about her health. She was taking care of you."

If was possible that Callie felt worse, she did. "God... How could I... I should have been there... I..."

"Callie, look, none of this is your fault. Here there are not guilty or the both of you are guilty, not just you or hers, both and now, all of this is a thing of the past and nobody can change it. We need to deal with presently."

"Why she is here and not in Seattle, or with her parents? They moved to here?"

"Her parents died, Callie"

"What!?, Barbara... and... how?, when?"

"After a short while she knew about the tumor they had a car crash and both died"

"Arizona... Oh my god..."

"They never knew about Arizona's health and she was relieved about that. When she knew the prognosis she was terrified to tell her parents that they were going to lose another child, so when the crash happened a part of her was relieved... She has suffered a lot... I think the amnesia was a lifesaver for her... for that reason she asked me not talk about the past" Teddy had her eyes brimming with tears.

" I can understand at her, she endured so much" Teddy nodded.

"I'm thankful that she still can be able to operate... her schedule is shorter and have less surgeries, but she can do that she loves... how many hospitals do you think that want a surgeon with a brain tumor?. She needs a check-up every but she is a fighter... Derek never thought that that would be possible..." Teddy smiled proud of her friend.

"Derek also knew?"

"No, I showed him some scans but I never told him about who they were."

"I need to be here for her... she needs me"

"No Callie. Don't you hear what I told you?" Teddy said mad. "She. Don't. Know. You. Just leave her alone, Ok?"

"I know what you told me, but, I leave at her once time, no way I would do the same this time. I know her, Teddy, she needs me."

"She doesn't need you. She is not the Arizona you knew... she is different now..." Teddy was yelling at her. "Besides, did you move here? How long do you stay here?"

"I don't know, maybe two or three months, I came for ..."

"See!, two or three months... and then what?, you leave her again? Is that? ..."

"Wait! You have no right to talk to me in this way"

"I have not right?, I have not right, Callie?, I was with her for five years!, was me who heard her cry because she lost you, was me who was with her when she knew about your baby... or was me who held her all night while she was crying because she would die... was me who was with her when her parents died... Do you know who was when she was operated? ME!, Me Callie, was me! And during all the chemo and radiotherapy's session. Is me who is here anytime she feeling unwell, even when she don't want tell me and I need to guess she is not fine... because she has a brain tumor, a fucking brain tumor and she can die anytime and, you tell me that I haven't right?" Teddy burst into tears. She needed to pour her heart out to somebody.

"You did all alone because you never told me!. I won't leave her, do you understand me?"

Both women stayed crying for several minutes without talking trying to calm down their feelings. Was Teddy who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you"

"I'm sorry too. You are right... You were here, not me, but now, I'm here, so I'll do everything for her, if I can't tell her about me, OK, I will be her new friend." She smiled sadly

"Callie, she is not the friendly one of years ago... She haven't friends because she doesn't want to lose them... She doesn't want that they suffer because of her... I needed to much work to become her friend again."

At that moment the Teddy's phone started to vibrate. Teddy saw on the screen that was Arizona and looked up at Callie.

"Hello"

"_Teddy, where are you?, are you working?_"

"Arizona, no, I'm not working... I am just talking with a friend... Do you need something? Is everything Ok?"

"_Yes, I'm fine. I've finished my last surgery and I was wondering where you were ... just that..._"

Teddy was looking at Callie, who was gesturing to Teddy asking her, she tells at Arizona to join them at coffee, and Teddy was shaking her head.

"Please, Teddy..." Callie whispered while, she was begging like a teenager.

"_Teddy, are you alright_?" Arizona asked concerned when she heard the babblings.

"Yes... I'm... I'm with Callie, do you remember her?"

"_No... should I do it?_"

"Dr. Torres, Sofia's mom?" Teddy felt bad for Callie.

"_Sofia, yes! That girl is really cute..._"

Teddy knew Arizona was smiling "Yes, she is. I'm in the corner's coffee and maybe you want to come here..." Teddy asked hesitantly.

"_No, it's Ok... I'll go home. Have fun._"

"Come on, Arizona, just a while... You need amusement too, please? Callie is a good friend, she'll like you, believe me."

"_I don't know... I'm tired and..._ "

"Please?" Teddy insisted. Callie was hearing Teddy talk with Arizona.

"_Ok... a short time and then I go._"

"Sure. We wait for you" Teddy hung up.

"Is she coming, right?" Callie asked excited.

"Yes, Callie, she is... but please, be careful... we talked about that"

"Yes! Thank you Teddy."

Fifteen minutes later Arizona was there.

"Hello, Teddy" Arizona looked at Callie "Dr. Torres"

"Callie, please call me Callie" Callie corrected her. The indifference of Arizona was killing her."

"Ok, Callie"

"Arizona, what do you want?" Teddy asked trying to break the ice.

"Water is fine, thank you"

"Arizona, Callie will be working here for awhile" Teddy started the conversation.

"Really, good... which is your field?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon"

"I'm pediatric surgeon"

"I know"

"Because I told her" Teddy hurried to clear up.

"So, Teddy was boring at you talking about me... I'm sorry" she smiled Callie and Callie couldn't but smile at her.

"She told me you that you are the best pediatric surgeon"

"Don't believe all she says you ..."

"Arizona Robbins, are you saying that I'm a liar?"

"I'm just saying you are exaggerator." Callie and Teddy laughed.

"Callie, you didn't tell me why they hire you for three months"

"Because I'll do some specific surgeries, with artificial cartilage"

"Wow, that's sounds amazing" Arizona said sincerely.

"Thank you, Arizona" Callie said with a lump in her throat.

The time passed by the three women talking about medical cases, they shared experiences and anecdotes, some of which Arizona knew, but she didn't remember it. Callie tried more than once, that Arizona talks about her personal life, but Arizona didn't. Callie could feel that Arizona wasn't comfortable with her yet, but Callie was determinate to get her confidence or even more.

Arizona stood "I'll go to the bathroom, I'll come back in a minute"

"Callie. Callie, stop staring at her." Since Arizona left the table Callie didn't take away her eyes off her.

"What?. Sorry, what you said?"

"I said, stop staring at her"

"She lost weight..."

"I guess that is because all treatments she have"

"Nevertheless she is still really beautiful..." Her voice was full adoration.

"What?" even when Teddy heard at Callie perfectly fine she decided to fake.

"She has a pain" Callie said worried.

"How do you know? I see her fine..."

"She was moving her fingers the whole time, she usually does that when something hurt."

"Maybe she is just nervous"

"Teddy, I know her, she is not."

"After five years, do you remember that?" Teddy smiled

"I remember all about her, Teddy. She thought that is she had a part of her body in moving, her brain would be more busy with that signs and less with the pain..." Teddy looked at her confused. "I know.. It's weird, but you know her..."

At that moment Arizona returned to the table.

"Hey, guys, I'll go. Teddy, do you have your car?"

"Yes, I have it. Arizona, are you feeling well?"

"Yes... just a little headache" Teddy looked at Callie. "Don't you have your car or you don't want to drive?" Teddy knew that if Arizona didn't drive was because she was feeling bad.

"Today wasn't a day to drive" Arizona sighed. Teddy understood perfectly.

"Arizona, are you sure you are alright?" Callie was really worried about her.

"Yes, Callie, I'm fine."

"I'll take you home." in that moment the Teddy's cell phone vibrated. "Crap. I need to go... I..."

"It's Ok, I'll take a cab. Go. Really it's fine."

"I can take her. I have my car, I just need to pick up for Sofia."

"No, Callie, thank you. I'll be fine" Callie watched at Teddy for help.

"Arizona, Callie is right, I'll be more comfortable if Callie takes you"

"Arizona, really, I want to, please?" When she didn't respond Callie insisted."Besides Sofia will be really happy to see you. She talked about you all last night." Callie didn't lie. Sofia talked about Arizona all night.

"Ok.. But just, if it isn't a problem"

"Not at all. It'll be my pleasure."

###########

After picking up at Sofia at the daycare, Callie walked to the car with her daughter.

"Sofia, you you remember at her?" said pointing at Arizona who was waiting in front of the car.

"Dr. Zona!" Sofia yelled excited.

"Hey, sweetie, how was you been?" Arizona kissed Sofia's cheek

"Fine... I told my teacher today, that I'm your assistant." Sofia said proudly.

"You were a great assistant to me, I've missed you today... my assistant isn't so good like you"

"I know" Sofia answered and Callie and Arizona laughed.

"Can I help you tomorrow?"

"I don't think that your mommy will be agree with that, you can't leave the daycare, it isn't right"

"But I'm bored there... I miss my school..."

"Well, when Arizona have time, she can take care of you, what do you think?"

"Yes!, Can you do that tomorrow Zona?"

At that moment Callie realized that she never asked Arizona about that. "Sorry, I didn't... If you don't want if perfectly fine, really.."

"Hey, It's Ok, I would love, really"

Callie smiled and kept driving while Sofia and Arizona was talking about Disney's movies. She was feeling jealous of her own daughter and she knew that was stupid, but Sofia could interact with Arizona in a way that Callie couldn't. Arizona seemed happy with Sofia, at that moment, she was the old Arizona to Callie.

"Mommy, can Dr. Zona come over for dinner?"

"Of course, is an excellent idea" without knowing it, Sofia was helping Callie. "Arizona, why you don't join us to the dinner, what would you like to eat?"

"Pizza, mommy!" Sofia told before Arizona could answer.

"Sofia, don't be rude, let Arizona answer"

"Sorry mommy. Sorry Dr. Zona, we can eat what you want"

Arizona couldn't help but smile. "It's Ok honey, but in other occasion, we are really near to my house right now"

"Arizona, I can take to you at home after the dinner. Come on, I'm a good cook, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, really, but I'm tired" Callie could see that was true, Arizona seemed to be exhausted.

"Not even a while?" Sofia insisted. "We don't have to eat pizza if you don't want ..."

"Sofia, Arizona is tired, she'll eat us us in another chance" Callie has any doubt about that. Callie looked at Arizona "Are you fine, do you need something?, anything?" Callie hated to leave Arizona in that way, but she couldn't do anything, at least not for now.

"'l'll be fine, I just need rest. Thank you anyway"

They were stopped in front Arizona's house. "Bye Sof, I'll see you tomorrow, Ok. Be good for your mommy"

"Good night Dr. Zona. I will"

"Thank you for bringing me, Callie. Have a good night"

"You are welcome. So... are you sure you are ok, right? Because I can..." Callie couldn't finish.

"I am, really. Don't worry, I'm sure Teddy will be here later..." Callie knew that surely Arizona was right, but she wanted to be she who could take care Arizona, not Teddy.

"Good night, Arizona" she smiled at her and Arizona got out the car.

Callie saw Arizona enter into her house. Some tears started to roll down her cheeks. What happened with Arizona? That woman wasn't _her_ Arizona. Callie needed to find the way to get Arizona's trust, because she needed to be there for her. Arizona through a lot alone, but not anymore, no when she was there. She had found her and wasn't willing to lose her, not this time. Maybe her brain could forget at Callie, but, could her heart do the same?

No. Callie knew the answer. If she still was in love Arizona over five years, Arizona could love her too. Callie needed to remind at Arizona's heart who was she.

##########

**AN2: Again sorry about my English**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to Grey's Anatomy.**

**AN: I'm really, really sorry that chapter took me so long, but I needed to find a beta, and fortunately, _kittiemitens_, did a hard job trying to fix my errors here and chapter one, and I know that isn't so easy... I'm very grateful to her. But any error in this chapter is mine because English is not my first language, I'm sorry, and ****I would truly appreciate any constructive input that may help further my storytelling.**

**AN2: Thank you very much to all who despite my mistakes kept reading this story, thank you for the reviews, followers, alerts and the pm... Thank you very much.**

**#####################################**

The murmur was constant. The dining room was packed full of doctors. The lunch time is when they can be relaxed and they make the most of their time. To eat, chat, and to just being there until they're called. All pressure to save lives is forgotten there.

Arizona and Teddy were having lunch together like they do every time their schedules allow it.

"I heard you lost your patient."

"Yeah..." Teddy sighed. No matter how many lives they lost, the frustration was always the same.

"Can I..." Callie asked pointing to the empty chair at the table.

"Of course, you don't need to ask." Arizona said smiling at her.

A week had passed since Callie arrived and even when their timetable was different, Callie managed to spend time with Arizona every day, and she seemed to enjoy it.

Callie smiled back. "I wanted to thank you for today."

"No, thank you, really, the surgery was a success because of you."

"Wait, did you operate together?" Teddy asked confused. "I thought you couldn't do the regular surgeries here?"

"Well, actually it's supposed -" Before Callie could finish her answer, Arizona interrupted.

"I needed an orthopedic surgeon; we had a car crash. A little boy had several internal wounds and a severed arm, but our head of ortho wasn't available and there was no way I was going to allow a resident to do that surgery... so I asked the chief and he agreed."

"And how was it?" Teddy said looking at Callie.

"It was good, thank you."

"Good?!, Callie it was great!". Arizona said excitedly. She continued talking to Teddy. "Dr. Torres was incredible. I didn't need to talk at all in the OR; she seemed to know all my moves, even before I did. Not even you can do that... we had a connection there." Teddy looked out of the corner of her eye at Callie. "And what she did there... was awesome... We need someone like her here." Callie flushed, she had heard Arizona praising her before, but when they were girlfriend, and she always thought that was the reason, and now, hearing Arizona talk about her in that way was touching. "Callie is awesome, Teddy."

"Awesome, Arizona? Since when you use that word?" Teddy asked and Callie couldn't help but smile. At that moment, the woman in front of her was Arizona, the _old_ Arizona. The woman she missed so much.

Arizona just shrugged and smiled. "I don't know... since now?"

"Mmm, ok..." Teddy stood up. "Well ladies, I have a surgery in twenty minutes, I have to go." She looked at Callie. "Good bye awesome Dr. Torres," she teased.

"Good bye Dr. Altman."

When Teddy was a few steps away, she turned to look at Arizona. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take your medication."

"I won't, mom..."

"Very funny..."

"How's Sofia?" Arizona asked.

Callie smiled. "She is fine, thank you. She misses her father, but she's good. By the way, she asks about you too."

"She's gorgeous. Will your husband come soon?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm not married," Callie clarified. "Mark is my best friend, we were drunk and…" It wasn't usual that she explain it about Sofia's conception, but she needed that Arizona didn't think that she was married, and she wished that Arizona could know the truth, not because she needed o she was cared about that right now, but that, for Callie was a huge burden that she needed to tell Arizona, even when she wasn't _the Arizona_ how needed to know it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask," Arizona seemed ashamed.

"It's ok; really, you just ask whatever you want to know. He is coming tonight to pick up Sof."

"Will she go back Seattle?"

"Oh, no...Just for the weekend. I couldn't be away from Sofia too long."

"I guess so," Arizona smiled, but Callie could see the sadness in her eyes.

Before a few seconds in silence, Callie asked.

"She is a good friend to you, isn't she?"

"What?" Arizona was taken off guard by the question.

"Teddy, I mean, is she a good friend to you..."

"Yea, she's the best."

Callie smiled sadly. "It's good to have someone who takes care of us."

"Yes... but it isn't fair for her. She shouldn't have to worry about me... she needs a life without all my issues... Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yea, I do."

"Of course you know..." Arizona sighed.

"She's happy to do it... So many people would love to that for you."

Arizona laughed. "I'm sure..."

"Arizona, can I ask you something?" Arizona nodded. "Do you ever want to know about your past?"

"No." Her answer was emphatic. "I have nothing there that I want to remember."

"But maybe if you know some things about your past..."

"No. Look, Callie, I don't know what you know, but I have a brain tumor. I don't have a cold... so I can die anytime and I don't want anybody suffering, okay? I can't remember, that means that someone would tell me about our relationship or our feelings and that will be just words to me... Do you know how terrible it is? Because is awful to feel the pressure that someone tell love you and you don't feel anything at all. "

"What if somebody wants to be with you and you...?"

Before Callie could finish Arizona continued. "Besides, I'm not an idiot, you know?"

"Arizona, I'm not-"

"Do you think that I don't know that I have nobody in my life? If I had parents or a husband...they would be here with me, but I have just Teddy. It's okay, I don't need anyone else." Callie noticed the anger in Arizona's voice.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, never mind. It's just I don't like talking about it. Actually, I don't know why I'm talking to you about this..." Arizona never talked about her life and she definitely wasn't going to with someone she barely knew.

"Maybe you'll need it one day... I mean to talk about it, and I'll be here for you."

Arizona lowered her head into her hands. "I'm afraid," She said, faltering her words. "I don't know what I'll find... and that scares me... I know I asked Teddy to not tell me about my past, so it wouldn't be weird... or sad or... I don't know... but on the other hand, I feel empty, this isn't my life... the only light in my life are my patients, but what will happen when I won't be able to operate anymore?, I... I'll "she couldn't finish; she had a lump in her throat.

"Hey, hey... look at me..." Arizona didn't move, so Callie took her hand. "Arizona... sweetie..." Arizona looked up at her, and immediately felt her hand between Callie's. That was a very strange feeling, she didn't know Callie, but it felt so good... "Everything will be ok, do you hear me?"

Arizona looked Callie in the eyes. "You don't... you don't know that."

Callie smiled. "I do know, trust me." Arizona smiled back while their hands stayed together.

"Hello, Arizona."

Suddenly a male voice broke the silence between them. Both turned their heads to look at who was standing in front the table, although Arizona already knew who he was.

"Adam?" She said jumping from the chair and embracing tightly the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was missing you and decided to come to visit you. How'd I do?" He said joking with Arizona while Callie was watching the scene, feeling a little jealous.

"Of course not, silly. I'm happy you're here."

Callie couldn't help but wish that the embrace will finish soon. Who was that man that was so near to Arizona, why did he have his arms around her? And why did Arizona seemed so happy? She wanted Arizona to be happy, but she wanted Arizona in her arms not someone else's. She was consumed with jealousy, she needed to stop. She cleared her throat, trying to break the moment between Arizona and that man, who although she didn't know him, she already hated him.

"Oh, Adam, this is Dr. Torres," Arizona pointed at Callie.

"Dr. Torres," He repeated slowly, and Callie offered her hand to him. "I'm Dr. Boyd."

"Nice to meet you" Callie said with a fake smile on her face. If she thought she hated him before, right now, she had not doubts. Something inside her didn't like him.

"Are you new in the Hospital?" asked he.

"She is preparing ours labs to create artificial cartilage; also she is a great orthopedic surgeon. She will be with us for three months, which is a shame; I think she should stay here, don't you?" Arizona smiled at Callie.

Dr. Boyd furrowed his brow. "Do you know her very well?"

"I'll stay here for four or five months at least, actually." Callie corrected her.

"Really? I thought you told me that you would be here for three months..."

"Yes, I know, but I was thinking that the lab might need more time; the bones are unpredictable sometimes." The fact was, that she never thought of staying there longer than her current contract required, not at least until now, when saw Adam with Arizona.

"The bones are the more predictable part of the body, actually." Adam retorted.

Callie laughed sarcastically. "I can imagine you don't work with bones, do you?" If she started to hate to Adam before, now she really did.

"He's a psychiatrist, and don't listen to him, he thinks that his job is always more complicated than any other..." Arizona explained when she saw the tension between them. "Don't you, Adam?"

"What can I say? you all can cut the diseased part of the body, I can't even approach it, so who has the harder job?"

"Adam," warned Arizona. "Could you be a bit nicer? I know you're joking, but she doesn't..." said pointed at Callie.

"Am I, Arizona?"

Before Adam could say more, Callie cut him off. "I think your friend is serious, Arizona." Callie was trying to figure out what kind the relationship they had. She knows that if he was more than a friend, she would have been corrected by now. Even though she was scared, she needed to know. But Arizona never would be with someone like him... actually, Arizona never would be with a man, would she?

"Who told you that we're just friends?"

Callie's discomfort could be seen in her face. "Well, I…I just…"

"You're guessing?"

"No, I-"

"Yes, you are, and don't try to convince me, I'm a psychiatrist, remember?"

Callie looked at Arizona begging her to say that they just were friends, but Arizona was on the phone. How long had Arizona on the phone? Did she hear the conversation? Callie's heart was throbbing with anger.

"Sorry, I need to go now," Arizona hung up.

"I'll see you tonight." Adam said to her while he was leering at Callie.

"Sure" Arizona smiled. "Bye, Callie and thank you, again."

"I'm going too, bye Arizona, and it was my pleasure" Callie said and began to leave quickly. Now the doubts and anger were consuming her, she needed to go now.

Callie had left the dining room when she heard someone called her behind.

"Dr. Torres."

She doesn't need to turn around to know who was calling her. "You can call me Callie," she said with a fake smile. She knew that if Adam was Arizona's boyfriend or even a friend, she needed to be nicer to stay near Arizona; she didn't want to risk it.

"Dr. Torres is okay with me." Adam gave a cutting answer.

"Ok, Dr. Boyd, what do you want?" Callie said totally awkwardly.

"Get away from her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I don't want you near her, do you understand?"

"Ok, I'm totally lost, now." Callie was starting to get nervous; she knew what he was talking about.

"Arizona, I'm talking about Arizona, just, get away from her."

"Who the hell thinks do you are, to talk to me like that?" Callie was mad, really mad.

"I know you well, Dr. Torres, and I won't allow to you hurt her again."

"You know me, since when? Fifteen minutes ago?"

"Let me see... you were Arizona's girlfriend, she kissed to you in a bathroom, after that, she rejected you because you had only been with one girl... then you interrupted her date, and she invited you a dinner when you were in the elevator. When you were a couple you wanted kids, but she didn't want any and you were distant for a while, actually until the shooting... When she won the Madison Grant, you thought you'd fly to Africa with her, but you had a fight at the airport and she left you... She came back... You were pregnant by your best friend, the major Arizona's fear… you going back to men, although she didn't know about your pregnancy until a few months later. I know she loved you, I know she begged you, I know she lost a big opportunity with you. You broke her heart, you have betrayed her and you didn't want her when she needed you most... Are you still thinking I don't know you, Calliope? That's she used to call you, right?"

Callie was shocked, how could that man to know all of that...? Could Arizona, have told him about their past? But could that be possible if Arizona couldn't remember anything... at least she knew him a long time ago. What if Adam was Arizona's boyfriend?. No, that couldn't be true... but if he was, she wouldn't allow it...

"I know what you're thinking now... How could I know all this, well it's easy, she told me, she told me everything about you two. I've known her for five years and I've been there for her, when you weren't... and I'm going to be clear with you, get out of her life. I won't allow that you hurt her again, do you understand?"

Callie was holding back from punching him. She stepped forward and pointed at him. "You listen, and listen well, I don't care what you know about my past with Arizona, but you don't know me, ok? Because if you did it, you'd never talk to me like that. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing when I love someone..."

He laughed. "Of course I do, you betray them... you don't fight... you just lose... You lost her, a long time ago. You have nothing to do here. You chose to let her go; now she has a life, and you aren't in it..."

When Callie was about to respond, someone approached.

"Dr. Torres?"

"WHAT?" She saw the intern's face; she realized that she had yelled at him. "Sorry... I was... Yes, tell me" She said guilty.

"The chief is asking for you. He's in the lab. What do I tell him?"

"It's ok, I'm coming." She didn't want to go, but she should go. "This isn't over, Dr. Boyd."

"Are you threatening me?" He was smiling.

"You know me, don't you? So, you'll know." When she was in the corner of the hallway, she turned again. "And you never, and I mean, never again, say my full name, she is the only one, do you understand?"

"You don't know me, Dr. Torres."

"Well, in that case, I'm the same to you, and I'm not afraid of you..."

"You should."

"You too, Dr. Boyd, you too."

Two hours after her argument with Adam, Callie had done her job and was preparing to going home. All she wanted was the day to end. Mark picked Sofia up later that night and she would have the night alone. So she could drink all the wine she wished. She was lost in her thoughts when Teddy entered the room.

"We were so stupid when we were interns?" She asked really upset.

"What?" Callie glanced at Teddy.

"I mean, really, it's so difficult to warn the family to not feed the patient before a surgery?"

"I guess your surgery was cancelled."

"You know, I miss at Yang..."

Callie laughed. "She missed you too, at first she wanted to do everything she could for you to come back; she hounded the chief for days..."

"She's a great surgeon."

"Yes, she is... you were an excellent tutor for her." Callie waited a second.

"Teddy, why you are here when you could be in Seattle?"

Teddy sighed. "You know, Callie."

"I know, but if you two go back there, I'm sure that Arizona would be hired too."

"I can't do that, at least she asked me not to, because I promised her that she never would go back to Seattle."

"Because of me?" Callie asked quietly.

"I think you would have been the only reason for her to come back," Teddy smiled. "But, we are good here; we don't have the annoying rain of Seattle."

"Maybe she if falls in love with me again and -"

"Callie, don't" Teddy warned. "We talked about this, you will be here just a couple of months, I don't want you to hurt her."

"Teddy, I would never do that! Please... Why is everybody saying that?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Teddy looked at her in confusion. "I messed up, I know, but not because I didn't love her... I did... god, I was totally in love with her, but I was scared that of what she would think about me! And yes! I know that I'm such an idiot, but I've paid the price. All of these years haven't been so easy for me either, I missed her, I missed her a lot... and it's not my fault Arizona's brain tumor..."

"Hey, hey, Callie, calm down... I never said that... I know you loved her, but it's the past now... you need to move on, just forget that you saw her..."

Callie shook her head and sighed with frustration. "I have to go now; Mark is coming to pick Sofia up." She was upset, she really needed leave that room.

"Ok, I have another surgery later, if the patient doesn't eat a cheese burger before that..."

"Maybe you should warn him."

"Yeah, maybe... Callie?"

"Yes?"

"Since you are here, Arizona seems happy... you know? As she is... _she_..."

Callie smiled sadly. "Thank you, Teddy"

Teddy smiled back and Callie left the room.

##########

The apartment was small, but since she and Sofia would only be there for three months, it was more than enough.

Sofia was taking a nap and Callie was cleaning, because she needed to do something or she would go crazy. When the doorbell rang she ran to the door, of course it was Mark.

"Hey, Callie."

"Mark, come in." She said almost tugging his arm.

Mark took a look around. "Nice place. Where is my baby girl?"

"She's sleeping, she was tired, and we thought you would come later."

"Yes, I know, but I finished early, I decided to come over. I'm going to wake her up."

"No. Can you wait?"

"Did something happen? Is everything okay, Callie?" Mark asked, worried.

"Yes, everything's fine; I just want to talk a little... I need to talk with my friend..."

"Come here, Torres, I've missed you too." Mark smiled and hugged her.

"Mark! I'm serious."

"Is it about her?" his face changed to concern.

"Yes, it's. I don't know what to do..."

"You don't have to do anything, Callie. You finish your work and go back to Seattle, that's all."

"I can't just leave her again."

"Callie, you're not, you'll be here three months and then you will leave, but not with her, because you are not with her."

"Actually I asked for one month more at least." She said timidly.

"What!?" Mark yelled

"Mark, I need more time here, you don't understand!"

"Of course not, Sofia is my daughter too-"

"I know..."

"You know that Lexi is pregnant and I can't leave her alone, I don't want to leave her alone too much long-"

"I know, it's just ..."

"You should have asked me…" He sighed.

"I know... I'm sorry Mark, really... but she's here... and I want to be with her." Callie smiled sadly.

"Yes, but she has a life"

"Maybe if I tell her about our past-"

"No!" Callie looked at him surprised. "She doesn't want that."

"Teddy told me that too, but," She paused. "Mark, how do you know what Arizona wanted?" Mark looked down. "Mark, please tell me..." He didn't answer. "Please... don't you do this..."

"Callie, look."

"How you could do that to me!? I understand Teddy, but you? You were my friend!"

"I am your friend."

"I don't know... since when?" when he didn't answer she yelled. "I asked since when?!"

"From the beginning..." Callie opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out, and Mark decided to continue. "I found her one day, she barely knew about her condition, she had started the treatment, and she fainted."

"Oh god..."

"She had already moved, but she needed to come to Seattle once a month... we started to talk... at first I think she hated me, because… Well, you know..."

"My pregnancy?" She looked down when Mark nodded.

"But then, we became a kind of friends... when Teddy couldn't I was there with her. We talked about you... she always wanted to know about you, if you were eating properly and sometimes she gave me some tips... Do you remember the vegetable smoothie that you hated?"

"That was her idea?" Callie was crying. Just to think that Arizona was taking care of her, even in that moment was breaking her heart. "If I would have known that was her idea, I would have drunk it."

"No, you wouldn't have." Mark and Callie laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she didn't want... She asked me not to. She made me promise that I wouldn't tell you... I'm sorry Callie." He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Did you take care of her?" she asked between sobs.

"Yes, I did, even now I call Teddy..."

"I can't believe you were friends..."

He laughed. "Me either, but Arizona is an amazing woman."

"Absolutely. Thank you, Mark."

"Daddy!" Sofia walked into the living room.

"Hey, baby girl, how have you been?" He lifted her up.

"I missed you."

"Me too, baby... But we'll be together all weekend, right?"

"Yep" Sofia saw Callie wiping her tears. "Mommy?"

"I'm fine sweetie." she smiled at Sofia. "Are you ready to go with daddy?"

"Yes, mommy. You come?"

"I can't... I have to work, but you'll have fun in Seattle, ok?"

"Ok… Bye, mommy, I'll miss you." she kissed Callie's cheek.

"I'll miss you too, take care, and be good for dad."

"Yes, mommy."

"Will you be okay?" Mark asked softly.

"Yes, just go." She gave him a forced smile

"Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Callie nodded. "Bye Mark, bye Sof. I love you"

"I love you, too mommy"

When they left, Callie sat on the couch and busted into tear, she had a lot to think about tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and belong to Grey's Anatomy.

Thanks to _kittiemitens_, who did a hard job trying to fix my errors, and I know that isn't so easy... I'm very grateful to her. But any error in this chapter is mine because English is not my first language, I'm sorry, and I would truly appreciate any constructive input that may help further my storytelling.

AN2: Thank you very much to all who despite my mistakes kept reading this story, thank you for the reviews, followers, alerts and the pm... Thank you very much.

#####################################

"Ok… Ok, I get it, don't worry… its fine I'll take care it. Bye, Mark. Damn."

"Bad word, mommy." Sofia said innocently.

"You're right, baby girl, don't repeat it."

Callie started to walk hand in hand with Sofia, towards the Peds section.

"Where are we going mom? To see Dr. Zona?" Sofia recognized the place they were in.

Callie laughed. "Maybe later, do you want to see her?"

"Yes. I like Dr. Zona."

"I'm sure she likes you, baby."

"Do you like her, mommy?"

Callie smiled. "Yes, I like her, too." Callie saw Nurse Betty. "Hey, Betty."

"Dr. Torres, can I help you? Hello, Sofia? Are you, looking for Dr. Robbins?" Betty asked Sofia.

"Mommy said later." Sofia explained.

"Betty, I have a problem, Sofia's dad can't pick her up tonight, and I have a surgery, do you know any babysitter, because I don't know anybody here?" Callie sighed. She hated the idea of leaving Sofia with strangers, but she couldn't cancel the surgery. Mark was supposed to pick Sofia like every weekend, but he had another emergency, and now Sofia needed someone to take care of her.

"I just know one, but she's busy tonight...sorry. If you want I can ask Grace, maybe she knows somebody."

"Thank you, Betty, I appreciate it." Sofia started to run when Callie released her hand.

"Sofia, come here. Don't run." Callie warned her.

"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing here?" Arizona knelt and kissed Sofia's cheek and Sofia hugged her. Arizona looked up at Callie. "Callie, hello."

"Hello, Arizona," Callie smiled at her.

"Oh, maybe Dr. Robbins knows someone." Betty said looking at Callie, who was still staring at Arizona.

"What?" Callie was lost in her thoughts.

"Sofia..." Betty said, noticing Callie's distraction.

"Right, Sofia." Callie answered uneasily.

Betty gazed at Callie raising her eyebrows. "I have to go."

"Thank you, Betty." Betty nodded.

"What's wrong with Sofia?" Arizona asked concerned. "Who am I supposed to know?"

"I need a babysitter for Sofia."

"I thought she was with her dad all weekend?"

When Callie and Arizona were together, Sofia was their conversation topic, so Arizona already knew about Sofia's routine. Callie wished they could talk about stuff, maybe something more... private that not included Sofia's behavior or her mischiefs, but for now, that was all they had. Of course Callie was a proud mother and she loved to talk about Sofia, but the time passed and she knew that if she wanted to have an approach with Arizona, she needed to change the that soon, although she still has not idea how to do it.

"Yes, but he had an emergency, and I have two surgeries tonight that I can't cancel."

"I can do it." She blurted out.

"What?"

"I mean, if you are okay with that... and Sofia, of course" She didn't know why she just offered.

"Are you sure?" she couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes... I have two rooms in my house. Also, I live close to the Hospital, so you can come over when you are finished... But I can help you to find someone else, someone who is used to being with kids, and I would totally understand if that's what you wanted. You don't know me, and I don't know what I was thinking and I -"

Suddenly Arizona felt Callie's body against her and Callie's arms were around her neck. She could feel Callie's smell and it was heady. She smelled so good... Callie's body feels so good on hers... But Arizona was frozen. She didn't react; she didn't know how to react.

"Thank you, Arizona. You saved me." She was sort of exaggerating the thanks. Callie didn't really need to embrace Arizona that way, but she wanted- she _needed_ to feel Arizona like she did long time ago. And that was her opportunity; she wished she could stay there for hours. Callie could feel Arizona's hands near her waist, but she didn't touch her.

"No problem... It's- it's not a big deal, really." She stammered uncomfortably, not because of Callie's hug. It's not like she didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite really. She felt so good in Callie's arms it scared her. Why did she enjoy that? She never felt like that when Teddy hugged her. Teddy was her friend, the only friend she had until Callie came. And now Callie was her new friend. They were friends, right? What else could they be?

"Mommy, I'll go Dr. Zona's house?" Sofia broke the moment. Callie released Arizona from her embrace and looked at the floor.

"Yes, is that fine with you?" Callie knew the answer, but she needed to ask.

"Yes! Thank you, mommy!" Sofia seemed happy about the arrangements.

"You must thank Arizona, baby."

A second later, Sofia was in Arizona´s arms. "No thanks required. We'll have fun, right?" Arizona asked Sofia.

"Do you have any Disney movies?"

Arizona laughed. "I have a ton of Disney movies."

"Really?" Sofia asked excitedly. When Arizona nodded with a smile Sofia turned at Callie. "Mom, can I go now?"

"Arizona is working, when she finishes, you both can go."

"I'm almost finished; I just need to sign some charts and we can go."

"Yes!"

"I have some of Sofia's clothes in the lockers."

"Great, we can go there too." Arizona smiled at Callie.

They found Sofia's clothes and Callie walked them out to the parking lot.

"Is there anything I need to know about Sofia?" Arizona asked Callie and she didn't understand the question. "I mean, are there any foods I need to avoid? Does she have any allergies? Does she needs some special care ?" Arizona rambled.

Callie laughed and took Arizona's hand. "Arizona, she is perfectly healthy. She can eat anything. Just not too much sugar, because I doubt you could sleep tonight... besides, Arizona, you work with kids all day, believe me- you will be fine."

"Yes... I guess... It's just I've never had a kid in my house."

"You are a pediatric surgeon. You will be fine."

Arizona smiled ashamed. "You're right. Here's my cell phone number. I think you have it already, but just in case. And, my address, you can call whenever you want." She extended a piece of paper to Callie.

"Thank you, Arizona, really." Callie knelt and hugged Sofia. "Bye baby girl, please be good for Arizona. I'll pick you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Don't go to bed late, okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I promise."

"I'll take care of her." Arizona opened the car's door. "Come on, let's go. Your mommy needs to go back to work."

"Bye, have fun, girls."

"Bye, Callie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll try to finish as soon as possible."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't rush; I can take care of her for one night... Can't I?"

"Of course you can, I trust to you; actually I'm glad you agreed... I don't like the idea of Sofia spending the night with a stranger."

"I like to be with her. Bye Callie, have a good surgery." Before the car was too far away, Arizona stopped and rolled down the window.

"Callie?" she called out to her.

"Yes? Any problem?"

"No, it's not that... just... be a rock star in there tonight." Arizona smiled and left.

And there was Callie; standing in the parking lot with a huge smile over her face while the tears rolled down her cheeks. How many times had she heard that from Arizona? She missed her so much, she had lost her once. But this time, she was ready to fight for her and wouldn't let her go.

##########

It was nine in the morning and Arizona and Sofia were making breakfast. They were still arguing about who was the best Disney princess, the most handsome prince or the cruelest villain. Of course they started that subject last night, while they were watching movies. Perhaps Arizona was an adult with a big career as surgeon and she was in her thirties. But when the subject was Disney movies, she was a child again.

Her job as a pediatrician surgeon gave her the ability to change her age in just a second. She works with kids all day. She knows about what they like to talk about, what they feared, what they liked... She could keep a conversation going without being bored, and that was really strange to see in an adult.

The hours with Sofia passed quickly. She really enjoyed Sofia's company, they both did. They ate pizza, they drew, and they danced and sang for hours. Arizona didn't remember having such of fun in years... Not that she remembered very much. But at least for the last five years she didn't.

"I don't agree. Beauty and the Beast is the most romantic film ever..." Arizona said firmly.

"No way, that's an old movie." Sofia contradicted Arizona as she put the plates on the table. "I think it's Rapunzel."

"Okay..." Arizona stopped to make the waffles and turned to Sofia. "And what is the problem with that? It's still really romantic. She felt in love with the beast... that was a really blind love, don't you think?" Arizona smiled as she remembered the movie.

Sofia shrugged. "I like Rapunzel."

Arizona sighed in frustration. "Maybe you'll understand when you grow up..."

"What do I need to understand?" Sofia asked innocently.

Arizona laughed. "Nothing, sweetie...Besides, you look like her, or like Barbie."

"Mmmm, I think I'm too small to be a Barbie. I like you." Sofia smiled.

"Awww, you are so cute! I like you too." Arizona hugged Sofia and kissed her cheek. "Okay, the breakfast is almost done."

"Is mommy coming?"

"Yes, she called when you were sleeping; I guess she should be here at any time. But she said that we should start without her. Are you okay with that?" Sofia nodded. "Do you want some milk?"

"Yes, please."

Arizona served the milk and a waffle for Sofia, a cup of coffee for herself. "Do you like it?" Arizona asked when Sofia bit into it.

"Yes, it's very tasty." she answered with her mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it, but you don't talk while you're eating."

"Sorry."

They heard someone knock on the door.

"I guess your mom is here." Arizona got up and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't leave any earlier."

"It's okay, perfect timing. We just started to eat breakfast, come on in."

"Mommy!" Sofia ran to her.

"Hey, baby. Do you miss me?"

"We watched two movies, and Zona thinks that Beauty and the Beast is better than Rapunzel." Sofia said, still hugging Callie.

"Should I take that as a no?" Callie asked watching Arizona, who had a big smile on her face.

"I didn't say that... I said it was more romantic..."

"Please tell me you two weren't arguing about that..."

"What can I said, your daughter is difficult to convince."

"No doubt about that." Arizona and Callie laughed.

"Callie, please sit, I'll serve you breakfast." She said pointing at a chair next to Sofia.

A minute later Arizona put a plate and a coffee cup in front of Callie.

"What a fool!" Arizona took the plate again. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Callie didn't understand why Arizona was mad.

"I've never asked you what you want... I just thought that-"

Callie smiled. "Black coffee, some sugar, two spoonfulls of cream. The waffles with strawberries, cream and honey. I like it that way."

"How do you - Are you sure? Because I can make another, really, it's not a big deal."

"Arizona, I'm sure. Thank you." She looked into blue eyes as a smile took up her face. Arizona remembered what she liked for breakfast. Arizona still remembered Callie, even when she didn't know her. "It's delicious."

"Thank you." Arizona responded shyly.

The next fifteen minutes passed with chats about Callie's surgeries and Arizona and Sofia's night.

Sofia explained to Callie all about what she did with Arizona.

"Well, I see you had fun."

"Yes, mommy."

"Now it's time to go; I'll help Arizona clean this mess and we'll go home. Say thank you to Arizona."

"I'll take care of it Callie. I can clean it later. And it was my pleasure; I had a lot of fun with miss Sofia, didn't I?"

"Can we stay a little longer, please?" Sofia begged.

"Sorry, Sof. Arizona has things to do."

"Actually, I don't, and I think that is a good idea for you two to stay here... I mean, you need some sleep and Sofia is fully awake..."

"Yes. Please, mommy... Zona is right." Arizona had asked Sofia not to call her Dr. since they were friend now.

"I don't know... Arizona, you already did so much. This it isn't necessary."

"I know. Look, you can take a shower and sleep for a while and I'll do the shopping with Sofia. That's if you agree of course."

"Please mommy, please. Say yes."

"Say yes, Callie."

"Okay..."

"Yes!" Arizona and Sofia yelled.

"Come with me, I'll show you the bedroom; I'll change the sheets while you are in the shower."

"I can sleep where Sofia slept last night."

"Don't be silly, my bed is more comfy. Come on."

Sofia turned on the TV and Callie and Arizona went to the bedroom.

"Well, this is it. The bathroom is there, I´ll get you a towel. Feel free to use anything in there, okay?"

Callie nodded smiling. All she could think about in that moment was that she was in Arizona's bedroom.

Arizona went to the bathroom to be sure that Callie would have all she needed: towel, shampoo, etc. When she returned the room, Callie was massaging her neck. And suddenly, she didn't know how or why, but she was rubbing Callie's back.

"You must be tired, aren't you?" Arizona asked in a soft voice.

Callie just closed her eyes and nodded. Actually she was exhausted, but at that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was she could feel Arizona next to her. She was afraid that if she talked Arizona would stop herself, and she wanted to spend the whole day like that with Arizona stroking her like she used to. Callie's heart was beating wildly, she missed Arizona; She missed her hands on her, caressing. She wished she could kiss her, hug her and never let her go. But she couldn't.

However, that couldn't last forever. And suddenly Arizona moved away from Callie and cleared her throat.

"The bathroom is ready." Arizona was flushed. Where did the urge to touch Callie like that come from? And why did it feel so good doing it?

"Thank you."

"Do you need something else? Do you need some clothes?"

Callie laughed. "Arizona, have you seeing me? I really doubt you could lend me your clothes."

Arizona wouldn't recognize it, but she was discovered herself looking at Callie. "I have a T-shirt that I have kept for years; I guess it'll be good for you." She went to the drawer and gave Callie a T-shirt. But it wasn't just any T-shirt, it was Callie's shirt.

"How do you have this?" When Callie saw the confusion in Arizona's face she continued. "I mean, it's a little large for you."

"Yeah... I know, but, I've have it for years. I don't know... I like it."

"It's nice." It was all Callie could say. She knew it was one of Arizona's favorites. Obviously, she packed it in her bag when she went Africa.

"Maybe I have a sister, don't you think?" Before Callie answered, Arizona sighed. "No... That couldn't be. Nevermind"

Sofia called her from the living."Zona, when are we going shopping?"

"Someone is in a hurry..." Arizona said to Callie with a smile. "Just a minute, honey."

"I want fried potatoes."

"Sofia, don't be rude!" Callie scolded her.

"Sorry mommy. Sorry, Zona."

"Sorry" Callie apologized to Arizona.

"She's a kid, Callie, besides I want them too. Well, you go rest. Sofia and I will come back in a while, is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect, thank you."

##########

"Zona... Zona"

"Shhh" Arizona shushed Sofia quickly.

"Why are you watching mommy while she's sleeping?"

"What?" She had heard perfectly, but she needed time to think a good answer.

"You're looking at mommy." Sofia whispered.

Both girls were standing in Arizona's bedroom.

"I'm just checking on her, you know... I wanted to know if she was awake and was hungry."

Sofia frowned. "Okay," And then left the room.

"I need to check some emails, do you want watch TV?" Arizona tried to act natural.

"'I'd prefer to draw."

"Okay."

They stayed in silence about thirty minutes, Arizona on her laptop and Sofia with the crayons.

"What are you drawing, sweetie? Can I see it?" Arizona walked up to Sofia.

"Yes, do you like it?" Sofias asked, showing her drawing to Arizona.

"It's beautiful. You're an artist." Sofia smiled proudly. "Who are they?"

"Here is my daddy and Lexie." Sofia started to explain, pointing at a man. "Lexie has a huge belly because there is my little brother."

"Will you have a brother? Congratulations!"

"Daddy, says that it will be a boy. Lexie says that they still don't know because it's too soon. I want a baby sister."

"Your dad has a huge smile." Arizona saw that his smile was bigger than any other.

"Yep, he says that Lexie makes him smile that way. Lexie is good." Sofia explained. "And this is mommy and me."

"Why isn't your mommy smiling?" Sofia shrugged. Arizona had an idea, and she could use Sofia for getting the answer. "Is it because she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Maybe it wasn't appropriate, but she did. She wanted to know about Callie.

"Girlfriend." Sofia corrected.

"What?" Arizona wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Mommy likes women."

"Oh," Something in Sofia's answer made her happy.

"Mommy fought with her girlfriend, she didn't like me, and mommy was mad. It was my fault."

Arizona saw the guilt on Sofia. "That's nonsense, how could someone not like you?

You are the most wonderful and cutest girl I've ever known... If your mother had a girlfriend so silly that didn't see that, she wasn't worth it."

Sofia smiled. "Really, baby, you are awesome, don't forget that, okay?" Arizona looked up and saw Callie looking at them as Callie mouthed a thanks. Arizona just nodded.

"Mommy! You are awake!" Sofia ran to hug her.

"Yes, sweetie... What time is it?"

"It's three pm; have you rested? We ate lasagna, I'll get you some."

"I slept like a baby; your bed is really comfy."

Arizona laughed from the kitchen. "I told you."

While Callie was eating and chatting with Arizona about the surgeries she had last night, Sofia slept over Arizona's lap and she was caressing Sofia's head.

"So, you know I'm gay." Callie changed the subject when saw Sofia sleeping.

"Sof told me, yes." Arizona was feeling uncomfortable with the new subject, and Callie noticed.

"And, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, being gay is okay... I mean it isn't bad... I mean, it's just a choice, right? I mean - " Arizona rambled.

"I get it, Arizona, calm down." She was trying to not sound like discriminating, but she was doing an awful job.

"And you?" When Callie saw Arizona's panic, she changed the question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I guess with all of my illnesses I've had no time for that... or I haven't met the right person..."

"Or you did and you don't know..." Both were looking deeply at each other. Callie noticed Arizona caressing Sofia. "You're good with kids; do you ever think about having your own kids?"

Arizona laughed. "Me? No... I'm not that kind of person... Motherhood is not for me."

"Why? You would be an excellent mother."

"How long? A month? A year? five? Callie, I can't think long term, you know that." Arizona smiled sadly.

"Don't! Ok, don't do that." Callie panicked. "Please, Arizona, don't say that... You are fine; you have a whole life ahead of you." To hear Arizona talking like that, it was terrifying. She couldn't allow Arizona to give up.

"Callie..."

"No!" she shouted. "I don't want to hear that bullshit, okay?" Arizona was frozen. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Sometimes, I think that if I was healthy, and with the right person, I could have ten kids..."

Callie had a lump in her throat. She remembered the exact moment that Arizona those words. She was the right person, but Arizona couldn't remember her. "We'll ha- You'll have ten kids, and a chicken." Callie corrected herself.

"Do you like chickens too?!" Arizona asked excited. "The people think that I'm crazy when I say that I like chickens."

"I love chickens..." Callie answered fighting back tears.

##########

Four days passed since the two women and little Sofia, were in Arizona's apartment. Since then, Arizona and Callie's schedule was complicated and they barely saw each other.

In one hand Arizona was feeling relieved. Callie was awakening strange feeling in her. Somehow she feared the way Callie was able to get her this way. Why did Callie have that power over her? But on other hand, when she was with Callie, she was feeling well; she enjoyed her company, and talking to her. And the times they had lunch together... She wanted to be with Callie, and that was even more frightening.

For the most part, Callie was happy, excited, and hopeful. She was sure that she just needed time and the old Arizona would come back. The brain tumor could take away her memories, but not her feelings. And after all Mark had told Callie about Arizona, Callie knew that Arizona was in love with her.

Now she was looking for Arizona again. She and Sofia decided to invite her to dinner in their house. That sounded logical after what Arizona did for her last week.

But her smile was erased from her face when she saw Arizona talking to Adam.

Adam noticed Callie's presence and called out sarcastically, "Dr. Torres, it's good to see you again."

"I say the same, Dr. Boyd." she gave him a fake smile.

"Callie, how are you? Is Sofia alright?" Callie loved the way Arizona was always concerned about Sofia.

"Yes, she is great."

Before she couldn't say anything more, Adam interrupted her. "So, I guess you don't need anything. Because Arizona and I were talking."

"Adam!" Arizona warned. "Callie, are you alright?" Arizona answered when she noticed the discomfort on her face.

Callie wouldn't allow Adam to ruin her plans.

"Yes, actually I was looking for you, I wanted- I mean, Sofia and I wanted to invite you to dinner."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Torres, but you're too late, Arizona and I have plans. I invited her out a fancy restaurant, just like she deserves. Later we'll go to theatre and then…well, we don't know yet..."

Callie was bit her bottom lip. She waited for Arizona's answer, but it didn't come.

"We have to go Arizona, it's late, and you need finish you rounds."

Arizona kept watching Callie without saying a word. Adam took Arizona's arm and started to go down the hallway with her. Callie just turned around and walked to the elevator.

"This place is incredible; a friend recommended it to me. He says that they have the better seafood he ever tasted. Also I've heard good reviews about the stage play, and..." Adam keep talking but Arizona couldn't hear him, she couldn't stop thinking about Callie's eyes when Adam said they had a date... and they didn't have a date. They were just going out to dinner. That doesn't mean that she couldn't accept the Callie's offer, does it?

"Wait!" Arizona said and ran to the elevator and stopped the doors before they closed. Adam called her, but she decided to ignore him.

"Callie, wait."

"Arizona."

Arizona breathed deeply and then continued. "Thursday, Thursday if fine to me, if you are okay with that, of course..." Callie was confused. "The dinner at your place."

A big smile spread across her face. "That would be perfect."

Arizona smiled back and pulled out.

"Arizona, please, it's late, come on..." Adam yelled.

Arizona glanced at Adam "Wait a minute, Adam. I'll go, I just need to tell her something." then turned to Callie again.

"Oh, and Callie?"

"Yes?"

"When you are with the right person you don't need a fancy place." She winked at her and left.


End file.
